what puppy love!
by athana233
Summary: Kagome works in a pet shop one day a litttle girl named Rin shows up wanting a puppy. but will her father Sesshoumaru let her have one. Complete
1. Her name is

Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha

"_Here it comes" _Kagomethought to herself as she looked at the clock hanging above the door of the pet shop she worked in. "Time for the count down 5..4..3..2..1.." the bell on the door rang as a little girl about 7 or 8 walked into the shop. Kagome smiled at the girl she had shoulder length black hair that was pulled into a ponytail on the right side of her head she also had dark brown eyes. Kagome sat down on a stool behind the checkout counter to watch the little girl. She had been showing up for about a week now and just like to day she came to play with the puppies and the one the girl like was the same one that Kagome liked the big fluffy white one.

"Do you like him?"

The girl smiled at Kagome and shook her head yes.

"Well then you should go home and ask your parents if you could have him."

"Does he have a name?" She asked

"Well", Kagome got off her stool and walked over to the girl and the puppy and bent down so that she was even with them. "I just like to call him fluffy." The girl smiled

"You know now that you know his name maybe you should tell him yours."

The girl giggled and pulled the puppy up to her face. "Hello fluffy my name is Rin Tashio". The puppy gave a little bark at her. She laughed and hugged the puppy until it gave a little squeak and tried to get away from her.

And my name is Kagome. Rin and Kagome smiled at each other.

Just then the bell at the door rang. Kagome stood up to see who had come into the shop. The man that came in was too good looking for words. He had long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail when he looked at her she noticed that he had blue eyes and not just any blue ice blue. And he was tall so tall she had to look up at him. He smiled "**_Oh my god!"_** Kagome thought to herself **_"he could kill with that smile"._**

"Can I help you". She asked

"Yes you can my name is Athrun Ness and I happen to be looking for …"

"Athrun!" Rin yelled as she ran toward the man.

"Oh Rin do you know this gentleman?"

"Yes this is my fathers best friend". Rin told Kagome. Athrun had picked up Rin and hugged her.

"You know little miss he taped her nose you should have been home a half an hour ago".

"Oh I didn't know it had gotten so late". Rin said

"Yes it is very late so your father sent me out to find you".

"I'm sorry Athrun". She put her head on his shoulder.

Kagome watched as Athrun smiled down at Rin's cute head.

"I know your sorry my little Rin-Chan but we should get you home. Now say thank you to". Athrun turned to Kagome and waited for her to say her name.

"Oh! Its Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi"

He smiled "Well miss Higurashi I hope that she wasn't to much trouble". He put Rin down then started to head towards the door.

"Athrun please wait". She pulled on his sleeve. Kagome will I see you tomorrow. Rin asked

"Oh Rin the shop is close on Sunday's".

"Oh!" Rin put her head down. "But I will see you on Monday right".

"Yes Rin I'll be here waiting for you and so will fluffy". Kagome told her

"Ok! Bye bye now Kagome". Rin said as she grabbed Athrun's hand and headed out the door. Kaome walked to the window just in time to see then get into a limo.

_Just who were Rin's parents anyway_. Kagome wondered. Kagome shook her head and started to lock up the shop for the night.

In the limo…

"Rin you know you can't do stuff like that."

"I know Athrun but with my father so busy I get lonely at that house". She turned her head to look out the window.

"My poor Rin-Chan I know you get lonely but you have to Rember that you father is very busy right now with his company".

"I know Athrun and I'll try not to be any trouble".

Athrun looked at her with sad eyes.

When the limo pulled up to the house Rin expected to see her father waiting for but he wasn't. Athrun and Rin got out of the limo and headed inside.

"I'm sure he's in his office waiting for you Rin. You should go there and see him".

"That's ok I think I'll go to my room and go to bed".

"Rin.."

"It's ok Athrun I'm fine goodnight. She turned to leave but stopped. Will I see you in the morning?"

He smiled. "Yes little one you'll see me".

"Good then I'm happy goodnight again Athrun

Goodnight."

He turned around and headed to his best friend's office.

"Goddamn it! Sessho!" Athrun shouted as he burst into Sesshoumaru's office.

Sesshoumaru Tashio looked up from the papers on his desk when he heard his friends voice.

"Why weren't you outside waiting for us when we returned." He yelled and slammed his fist into the desk.

"So you found her?"

"Yes but that's not the point". He sat down in a chair. "Sessho did you know that she has been late for her curfew for about a week now".

"What! How could I not know any to this." Sesshoumaru got up from his desk and walked to the window. "So Athrun where did you find her?"

"At a pet shop. Stevie's pet shop to be exact its about six or seven blocks from here. My guess is that this is where she's been for the past week."

"A pet shop!" Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his long hair. "Thanks for finding her for me Athrun."

"No problem Sessho she is after all my godchild. I'll see you in the morning". He stood up and started to leave but stopped. "Oh! By the way you should go see her she misses you."

"Ok Athrun I'll do that."

When Sesshoumaru reached his daughters bedroom he noticed that she wasn't in bed yet. A slight breeze ruffled his hair he should have known. He walked out on to the balcony to find Rin asleep on the lounge chair. He shook his head then bent down to pick her up.

"Father I'm sorry I made you worry". She whispered

"Its ok little one as long as your home now". He said

"Father can I have a pet?" Rin had grabbed a handful of her fathers long sliver hair and pulled on it. Sesshoumaru pulled his hair away from her.

"I'm sorry Rin but you can't have a pet."

"Ok father I just thought I'd ask". She fell back to sleep

Sesshoumaru tucked her into bed then kissed her forehead.

Monday morning….

Kagome looked up at the clock it was almost time for the count down. Just then the bell on the door rang.

"Oh! Rin your early today."

"Is it ok?" She paused in the doorway.

Kagome smiled. "No problem Rin-Chan you know Fluffy had a bath today just for you incase your able to take him home."

While Kagome was saying this Rin had sat down to play with the puppy. But stopped when she heard this.

"Well you see Kags my father said that I couldn't have a pet". She picked fluffy up

"Oh I see Rin". At that moment Kagome got an idea. "I know Rin why don't you call your father and see if fluffy can have a sleepover."

"A sleepover?"

"Yes but just for one night Ok". **_This is just what she needs a friend to care for_**. Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh right! I'll call him right now!" Rin pulled out her cell phone and pressed the one. It rang and rang what was going on this was her fathers personal line. He would pick this line up no matter who was calling. Just as she was going to hang up the answering machine picked up.

PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE (beeep….) "**_Oh well she was just going to have to leave a message for her father about fluffy."_**

"Father I know you said that I couldn't have a pet but I was wondering could I have fluffy over for a sleepover? Its just for one night and I promise that he won't be to much trouble for anyone in the house. Thank you father I'll be home soon."

She hung up her cell and put on a big smile. "Kagome my father said yes to the sleepover". She said as she walked back to kagome.

"I'm glad he said yes". Well lets get fluffy's things ready for you to take. Kagome smiled and started to gather things for Rin.

"I hope that father doesn't get to angry if he finds fluffy at the house."

When Rin reached the house she headed to the back door witch happen to be on the side of the house. She stuck her head in the door to check if anyone was around lucky for her no one was so in she went. She put the puppy down on the floor along with the bag that Kagome had put all his stuff in.

BARK! BARK! "Shhh! Fluffy we can't let anyone know that you're here."

"Miss Rin what do you have there?"

"Oh! Nothing Mrs. Parker. Rin tried to wrap fluffy in her sweater". Mrs. Parker is the Tshio's cook and housekeeper.

"Well miss Rin if your nothing get hungry I think that there might be some food in the bottom cupboard."

Rin smiled and nodded her head at Mrs. Parker.

When Rin was done feeding fluffy she headed to her room. She was almost there when she heard someone call out her name she turned around slowly to see her father coming towards her.

"Yes Father?"

"How was school today?"

"Oh it was fine". Fluffy started to wiggle inside her sweater.

Sesshoumaru saw the sweater move. "Rin is there something you want to tell me". He took a step closer to her.

Rin smiled up at him. "Nothing I can think of father". She took a step away from him towards her bedroom door.

"Rin what do you have there?"

Rin was trying hard to keep fluffy under her sweater and in her arms but it was no use anymore. Fluffy tumbled onto the floor. Sesshoumaru looked down at his feet to see fluffy run past him.

"RIN!" He shouted as she ran after fluffy.

"Its ok father I'll get him!" Sesshoumaru shook his head and went to wait for her.

"Fluffy please stop! Father is already mad at us". After catching fluffy she went to her room.

"Rin just where did that thing come from?" Sesshoumaru said as soon the door opened.

"The pet shop". She said putting fluffy down

"Would this happen to be the pet shop that you have been going to for the past week?"

"Yes father but I tried to call and**…."**

Sesshoumaru held up his hand to stop her from talking. "Please tell me you have an reason for this Rin."

"I do father the lady at the pet shop said**…."**

"Oh I see it was this lady that gave you the idea". Sesshoumaru looked down and gently pushed the puppy with the toe of his shoe towards Rin.

"No father this isn't Kagome's fault."

"Rin this dog Is going back NOW!"

"I'm sorry father but I can't do that right now the shop is closed."

"Then you better believe that this thing is going back in the morning and this Kagome person is going to get a piece of my mind". he headed for the door

"Yes father." Rin felt the tears coming so she put her head down. "Sorry for all the trouble father". She said as he went out the door.

The Next Morning…..

"_I hope fluffy didn't give Rin to much trouble last night"._ Kagome thought this as she left her apartment building and headed to the shop. Before she got to the shop she noticed a car parked out front.

"Now who could this be?" she thought

When she got closer to the shop the door of the car opened. And out stepped a man who was even better looking then the guy named Athrun. This man was just as tall if not taller and his hair looked sliver. Wait a minute it is sliver. Then she noticed that Rin had gotten out behind the unnamed man.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can tell me why you thought it was a good idea to give this thing to my daughter!"

Kagome was a little surprised at this because the man had come right up to her and was saying this all to her face. She put a hand out and pushed him away. So this was Rin's father. "Can you hold that thought for one moment SIR!" She turned to look at Rin.

"Rin-Chan can you please put fluffy back into the pin with the others." Kagome opened the shop door and let Rin inside. After closing the door behind her kagome turned to face Rin's father.

"First of all mister lets get one thing straight I **did not** give her the puppy and second I don't think that you should be talking like this in front of your daughter. And another thing who gave you the right to come here and yell at me like this. Did you even stop to think this out?" Sesshoumaru just looked at her. "Well I guess that answers my question." "If we are going to talk can you at least tell me your name". She waited

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Tashio."

"Well Mr. Tashio I can see that your angry. But if we could just talk about this without getting in to a fight."

"Just who was this person? No one has ever talked to him like this before. And what would your name be if I might ask".

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you mine its Kaome, Kagome Higurashi"

"Well Miss Higurashi shall we go inside and try to find out what went on here?"

"I think that would be a good idea". She said

Sesshoumaru reach out to take Kagome's arm to lead her inside. But what they didn't see was that Rin had been watching the whole time. And when she saw her farther reach out for Kagome she thought that he was going to hurt her. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"No father don't hurt Kagome!" She ran up to her father and pushed with all her might and the force of her push sent him back a step.

"Rin what are you doing!" He asked her

"This is my friend and I will not let you hurt or take her away from me." Rin cried out she turned and wrapped her arms around Kagome and cried.

"I think that we should go inside". Kagome said

Once inside Kagome bent down and pulled Rin closer.

"Rin what happed yesterday when I asked you to call your father?" Kagome asked. Rin went on to tell kagome and Sesshoumaru what happened on the phone.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" He said Rin shook her head yes.

"But I was in my office all day yesterday. Then it came to him. N..No I wasn't I left to talk to Athrun for awhile".

"So Mr. Tashio did you check your messages?"

"No..After I was done speaking to Athrun I went home for the day". So he pulled out his cell and called is personal line at the office. After a few minutes he turned around and looked at the two girls sitting on the floor playing with fluffy.

"Well Miss Higurashi it looks like I owe you an apology."

"Oh it now problem Mr. Tashio I can understand coming home and finding this ball of fur running all around."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin she looked away. "Well I just have to say that I'm I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kagome smiled at him.

"Father I know what we can do for kagome". Rin hoped up and ran to her father.

"And what would that be?"

"Lets have her over for dinner!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide with shock. "Rin you know that would be really nice but I don't think that your……"she stopped when Sesshoumaru started talking.

"That sounds like a good idea to me Rin. Well Miss Higurashi will you come to our house for dinner tonight?" Sesshoumaru gave her one of his never before seen smiles.

"**_Oh my another man with a smile that could kill"_**. She let out a sigh. "Sure why not".

"Good then we'll see you at seven". He waved and started to head out the door with his daughter in tow. Kagome waved back to them when they were gone she put her hands up to her ears and shook her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

12:00 pm the same day……

"Hey Kagome what's going on? What's up with the message you left on my cell". Kagome looked up when she heard her friends voice.

"Oh my god Jamie I can't believe I said yes to him and his daughter". She put her head on the counter.

Jamie shook her head. "I can't believe you had me worried about you Kags." Jamie was an old friend from collage. Oh! Stop that Kags and tell me what your talking about." Kagome lifted her head up and said.

"It's a long story Jamie but if you want to hear it I'll tell you".

"Duh! Of course I want to hear it now Spill!" Jamie boosted herself up onto the counter next to kagome's head. After a couple of minutes and a lot of curse words latter kagome was finished with the story.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think that if your going to go after this Sesshoumaru then I'll go after the friend what was his name again?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and put her head down again. "Athrun"

"Ahh! Athrun sounds like my type of guy cute and ready to die for."

"Stop it! Jamie what am I going to do about dinner?"

"Kagome just go you like the daughter right?"

"Uh Huh!"

"Well then go for her sake if nothing else and if something should happen between you and the father so be it and I know that you had a hard time after your break up with InuYasha but don't let that stop you from finding someone new."

Kagome looked away from Jamie. "lets not talk about that."

Jamie put up her hands, "Ok ok well I got to get going ." she headed for the door.

"Jamie wait can you do one thing for me."

She stopped. "And that would be."

"Please come over and help me pick out something to wear tonight."

"Hahaha! Sure why not well I see you then bye." Jamie waved then left .

1:45 pm

Phone ringing….

"Good afternoon Stevie's pet shop this is Kagome how can I help you?"

"Kagome this is Sesshoumaru Tashio."

"What can I do for you Mr. Tashio?"

"Well I was wondering if I could have the directions to you home so I can pick you up."

"Oh sure no problem its 1125 bush st. apartment 501."

"So I'll pick you up at 7:00 then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

6:50 pm At the Tashio house…..

"Hello where is everyone!."

"Athrun were in the kitchen come help us". Said Rin

"Just what are you two doing? Oh my! Sessho are you cooking?" Athrun asked

"Sesshoumaru let out a low growl. Yes I'm but if it wasn't for my daughter I wouldn't be here". He looked over to where Rin was taking plates out of the cupboard She smiled her big toothy grin at him.

"Athrun sat down at the table. So tell me little one what have you done to make your father start cooking again?"

She giggled. "Nothing much I just made him ask Kagome to dinner."

He turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "The girl from the pet shop? Well I will say this she does look good Oh! And her Brest are ample enough are they good for you too?"

"Oh shut up Athrun."

"Athrun don't tease father I'm the one who make him ask Kags". Rin was now setting the table.

"You know Rin dinner won't be done for a while yet so why are you setting the table?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Just to be ready."

"Well Rin-Chan I won't tease your father too much" he winked at Sesshoumaru.

"Athrun are you staying for dinner too."

"Yes you don't think I'd miss this do you."

"_I can't believe this guy"._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Oh look at the time I have to pick kagome up Athrun stay here and look after the food while I go get her."

"No way Sessho I don't know anything about cooking". You stay and I'll go pick her up.

"Make sure you hurry back".

"Ok ok ok!"

Kagome's apartment….

Knock knock!

"Come in!"

"Hey Kags it me sorry I'm late. But after your crazy call I had to stay lat to finish my paper work. Oh! My god what are you doing?"

Kagome was going through all her clothes and throwing then everywhere.

"HELP!"

Jamie rummaged though the mess. "Here put this on. It was black pants and a red blouse with long flowing sleeves".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it looks good now go change."

Knock knock!

"I'll get it Kags." Jamie opened the door and there stood the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life.

"And you are?"

"Hi there I'm Athrun and your name is?"

"Jamie I'm kagome's friend."

"Well Jamie I'm here to pick her up for dinner." Just then kagome came our of her room.

"Oh Athrun its you I thought Mr. Tashio was picking me up."

"He asked me to he was busy cooking dinner."

Her eyes grew wide with shock "He was cooking! I didn't think that he was the kind of man that cooked."

"Yes he hasn't cooked in some time" Athrun ran his hand through his hair and smiled at her "so are you ready to go?"

"Sure Jamie can you please lock up."

"I'll do that Kags Call me latter I want to know what went on." she whispered.

"Father go change Athrun and kagome will be her any minute". Rin was pushing Sesshoumaru up the stairs.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, Rin I'm back and I have kagome with me." Athrun called out when he came through the front door. Rin came running in from the living room.

"Hi kagome come sit down in here my father is upstairs changing."

Kagome sat down on the couch the living room it was nice not to big.

Upstairs……

Sesshoumaru heard Athrun calling out to them while he was changing .

"_God that idiot"._ He stood in front of the full length mirror "does this look good I can't do this wait I have to calm down its just dinner nothing else". He picked up his cell phone.

RING! RING!

"Hello?"

"Athrun!"

"Why are you calling me what are you doing?"

"Come up here NOW!"

"Ok Ok I'll be right up." Beep

"Hay girls I'll be right back."

"What are you doing get down there!"

"I need to ask you something?"

"What!"

"How do I look?"

"Oh my god man is that all."

"Hey its been a while since I did something like this. You of all people should know Kimberly was the last person I went out on a date with."

"Man you got it bad!"

"Oh shut up let go downstairs."

"Kagome will you stay a little while longer after dinner to watch a movie with us?" Rin asked

"I don't know Rin we should ask you father first."

"Ask me what?"

Kagome turned around when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice. He looked really good his jeans were loose fitting and his t-shirt showed off his well formed chest.

"_Oh god he is to die for"._ She thought

"_Oh god she looks good."_ He thought he liked that she wore her hair down and not pulled up like most women.

Athrun put a hand up to his mouth and chuckled.

"Oh Rin wanted to know if I wanted to stay for a bit after dinner to watch a movie."

"Sure why not. I'll have dinner on the table in a few minutes."

"Can I help you?"

"No you stay right there with Rin Athrun will help me."

"I will!"

"Yes now lets go." A few minutes latter.

"Dinner is ready come and get it girls." Rin and kagome headed to the dinning room.

"Wow this looks great Mr. Tashio." They all sat down and started dinner.

"So Kaome do you have a boyfriend that Sesshoumaru should be afraid of?" Athrun asked.

"No not anymore that is.'

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" He asked

"Well we were together for two years and then one day he said it was over. Then latter I found out that he left me for an ex-girlfriend. I guess my heart wasn't for him."

"What was his name?"

"Its InuYasha. Kagome heard someone's fork hit the ground. Are you ok Mr.Tashio."

"Yes I'm fine."

Kagome looked around the table. Rin had put down her fork and had put her hands in her lap. And Athrun was staring at her.

"Are all of you alright?"

"Athrun please take Rin to her room". Athrun got up from the table and nodded his head at Rin she smiled at kagome then left the table.

"Did I say something wrong Mr. Tashio?"

"Did my brother put you up to this?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I know he sent you here to see what was going on with my family. Well you can tell him that it is none of his business what's going on here."

"I have no idea what is going on here? But I think I should be going now please tell Rin I said goodbye". She got up and headed to the front door.

"Why did you have to bring Rin into this?"

Kagome turned around. "Look I don't know what your talking about!"

"Don't try to lie to me this is something InuYasha would do to his brother!"

"See right there you lost me InuYasha never told me he had a brother."

"What! Didn't he use Tashio as his last name?"

"No his name was Lee, InuYasha Lee."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You lie I know he sent you here to see what you could find out about me and my company. I think that you were to use this body of yours." He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"What are you doing let me go!" He grabbed her head with his free hand and kissed her. She closed her lips tightly he ran his toung along then until she opened her lips to him. She gasped when she felt his toung slip into her. When he felt her go limp in his arms he let go of her. He stepped back and smiled at her. "Is this what you wanted."

Kagome looked up at him and slapped him across the cheek. "I don't know what your thinking but stay away from me. And you don't have to worry about Rin I will change my days and hours at the pet store so that she can come and visit fluffy without you worried that I'm there talking to her." She opened the door to leave but stopped she turned around "You know I was kind of glad that I meet all of you but now I don't know." She put her head down so her bangs covered her eyes "Can you do one thing for me tell Rin I'm sorry that I can't see her anymore." He saw the tears running down her face as she left.

"Could it be that he had her wrong?"

Athrun came down the stairs. "Did she tell you anything?"

"Athrun I think I had it wrong about her I don't think she had anything to do with my brother."

"Well Sessho you can always call him and ask."

"No I think I'll let her hate me for awhile."


	2. Oh! no Rin

1 month latter……

RING! RING!

Hi I'm not home right now so please leave a message at the beep.

(beeep!)

"Kagome why haven't you called me it's been over a month since you had dinner with Mr. Tashio and his daughter. Well if your not going to tell me what happened could you at least call me so I know your still alive and not dead call me bye.

RING! RING!

Hi I'm not home right now so please leave a message at the beep.

(beeep!)

"Hey Kagome it's Stevie I'm glad your new hours are working for you. But I was calling you to see if you can come in early tomorrow it will have to be in the morning so I'll see you at 10:00am thanks Kagome bye.

"I guess I should call Jamie so she knows that I'm alive and laying dead somewhere."

Kagome headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who could that be?" she cracked open the door to se who was there when she saw who it was she put her head down against the door.

What do you want?"

"Well it's nice to see you again too Kagome." It was InuYasha he took off his sunglasses "Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand here all night?"

"InuYasha I'm not letting you in so say what you have to and leave."

He leaned on the doorframe "You see Kagome I got a call from a friend named Athrun Ness and he said that my older brother had a date with my Ex."

"No I didn't have a date with him I had one with his daughter. Now if that's all you wanted to know." She started to slam the door. InuYasha put his hand out to stop her "Athrun also said that Sesshoumaru did say something that got you upset. Do you want to talk about it with me?"

"NO!" she tried to close the door again.

"Athrun also said that my brothers cheek was very red after you left the house."

"You know InuYasha when we were dating I would have told you anything done anything for you but. She looked at him with anger in her eyes. Now I don't give a damn what you want or need." She slammed the door in his face.

InuYasha smiled at the door then turned around and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone he dilled Athrun's cell.

"Athrun here."

"Hey it's InuYasha."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Well kind of I think she's still mad at me for the break up."

"Your lucky that's all she's mad at. I guess I will have to pull out my number two plan."

"I don't want to be you Athrun if Sesshoumaru finds out."

"If he does I guess I'll be in the same boat as you. Got to go talk to you soon."

"Ok see ya Athrun."

Athrun heard the door open he looked up to see Sesshoumaru come in the room.

"Did I interrupt your call?" he sat down behind the desk Athrun was leaning on

"No Sessho I was done." Athrun pushed away from the desk and walked to the window that looked out to the backyard of Sesshoumaru's house "So Sessho how's the company coming along?"

"It's better then when I first started. Why do you ask?"

"No reason and how is Rin-Chan these days?" he looked over at Sesshoumaru

"Not good she still misses Kagome but she will get better over time." He looked down at his desk.

"Are you sure about that?" Athrun smiled at him

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru ran a hand though his hair "after the first week she was upset that I made Kagome go away (her words) now it's just that she's mad at me."

"You know Sessho you can always go to the shop and talk to her." Athrun rubbed his nose

"Do you think she'll talk to me after what I said to her?"

"Well I can't help since you didn't tell me what happened." Athrun slapped him on the head.

"If I told you do you think you can help?" just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru called out

"Mr. Tashio." It was Mrs. Parker

"What can I do for your Mrs. Parker?"

"I thought you should know Sir that Miss Rin was picked early from school today."

"Why?" he frowned at Mrs. Parker

"She has a very high fever and it has not gone down yet sir. I've done all I can I think she needs to go to the hospital."

"Where is she." Sesshoumaru was up and running

"In her room Sir." He was out the door as she answered

Sesshoumaru rushed upstairs Athrun not far behind him. When they entered Rin's room Sesshoumaru was in shock at the sight of seeing his daughter laying in bed short of breath and very pale was to much for him.

"Athrun I want a doctor here ASAP."

"Sure thing Sessho." Tears were gathering in his eyes as he left the room

Sesshoumaru heard something coming from the bed of he kneeled down to see Rin opening her eyes.

"Father."

"I'm here Rin."

"Father I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." She coughed

"Don't talk your going to get better."

"Yes father." She fell asleep

When the doctor showed up he made Sesshoumaru leave the room so her could work on Rin. After about an hour the doctor came out of the room.

"Well Mr. Tashio it looks like your daughters going to be fine.

Sesshoumaru let out the breath he was holding. "I'm glad. So doctor what was wrong with her?" he asked

"She just had a really bad common cold."

"How could we not know she had a cold." Sesshoumaru thought to himself

"I asked her why she didn't tell anyone about her cold and she said that she didn't' want to be in anyone's way. It's a good thing her school sent her home if this cold had gone on any longer I think we might have lost her.

After Sesshoumaru showed the doctor the way out he went to his office where Athrun was waiting for him.

"Athrun I think I'll go see Kagome."

"Good choice Sessho."

The Next Day…

"Hey thanks for showing up Kagome."

"No problem Stevie I'm glad to help."

"Well thanks again Kagome but I have to get going."

"Ok Stevie I'll see you latter."

As the day wore on people came in and out of the shop. Just before the shop was about to close Kagome looked at the list of witch puppies needed to washed for the next day. That was when she noticed that fluffy's name was crossed off with red.

"Does this mean he was sold?" she thought to herself. She was about to head to the washing area when she heard the bell on the door ring.

"Hi Kagome."

"Oh god not that sexy voice." She closed her eyes and turned around slowly

"Can I help you with anything sir." Her voice cracked a little

"So she doesn't want to say my name I guess she's still mad at me." He thought "Yes I'm looking for a puppy for my daughter can you help me pick one out?"

"I sorry sir but I was just about close up for the night. But if you come back in the morning I'm sure someone can help you then." She started to head to the door to show him the way out. But he didn't move she turned to look at him.

"Look I know what I said is unforgivable but please listen to what I have to say."

"You don't have to tell me anything. I know now that you don't want me near your daughter and for some reason you think that I have some kind of link with my Ex. Agh! I don't want to go through this again. She put her hands to her face. "I thought I could let myself want again but the moment I did I was crushed at least this heartbreak was fast and not slow like with your brother now can you please leave."

He felt crushed also "I'm sorry but I didn't want to be hurt so I hurt you first."

When he reached the door he looked down at her. "My brother was stupid to let you go and so am I." He walked out the door and across the street got into his car and drove away.

"Why did he have to say that now I can't stay mad at him." She closed the door sat on the floor and started to cry.

"Well how did it go Sessho?" Athrun asked when Sesshoumaru walked into the living room.

"Not to good Athrun she refused to talk to me and would not call me by my name my last name at that." i "but she did tell me I broke her heart again."

"Well Sessho did you think that she was just going to say Oh ok Mr. Tashio no problem. Athrun batted his eyelashes and tried to talk in his most girly voice.

"Oh god." Sesshoumaru said and fell on the couch.

"Oh Sessho I forgot to tell you but someone from your father's company is here to talk to you." Athrun was headed to the kitchen

"And what is this person's name Athrun?"

"It's Lee." Athrun started to walk faster

"What did you just say!" Sesshoumaru sat up to see Athrun running away

"Hahahaha! Isn't that the name your brother is using." Athrun was already out of the room when Sesshoumaru heard him say this.

Sesshoumaru ran his hands through his hair after he calmed down he got up and headed to his office.

When he entered his office he saw his little brother sitting at his desk waiting for him.

"Well little brother it looks like you made yourself at home."

"Hello to you brother." InuYasha had a smile on his face.

"So Inu why did father send you here?" Sesshoumaru asked

"He didn't send me I came on my own."

"And what would you want to talk to me about?" Sesshoumaru waved his hand at him to tell him to get away from his desk InuYasha smiled a little grin and got up and moved to a chair in front of Sesshoumaru desk.

"Well first of all I came here to tell you. InuYasha looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes. You had better not hurt Kagome if you do I will kill you."

"Well little brother I didn't know you cared about her so much." Sesshoumaru looked at the papers on his desk. "Why does it make me mad when he say's this."

"And second I have come to ask you to let me have a piece of your company." InuYasha sat back to wait for the anger that was about to hit him but it never came.

"Why are you doing this InuYasha? Do you hate me that much that you have to try to?

Take my company away from me." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother.

"No Sesshoumaru I know that you hate me for what happened to Kimberly but I can't change that." InuYasha looked down at his folded hands "I Just thought that if I could work with you in some way that you would find out how muck I want to help you with anything you take on without father's help."

Sesshoumaru put his elbows on his desk and put his hand under his chin. "Ok InuYasha I will give you a year in this time you will run my company in New York if you can make the company worth anything then I will keep you on. But if you fail you will have to give me 2.5 billion for the company you ruined." Sesshoumaru pulled out a stack of papers and gave them to InuYasha. "Look through this and come back tomorrow and we'll have you sign them then with your lawyer here just in case you want to change anything."

"Thanks for this chance brother."

"Don't let me down little brother." Sesshoumaru stood up and held out his hand to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha looked at his brother then stood up and shook his hand.

"Now all I have to do is tell father that I'm not taking over the company." He smiled and walked out of Sesshoumaru office.

"Sessho." Athrun said when he walked into the office.

"Can you believe it Athrun he wants to help me."? Sesshoumaru was in shock. This was the first and only time his brother wanted to help him.

"It's good he wants to help you and he asked without you getting mad.' Athrun smiled at his friend.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing so are you going back to the shop to talk to Kagome again."

"I don't know what do you think I should do?" Sesshoumaru looked over at his friend

Athrun walked up to his desk. "Are you sure you want to leave this up to me?" he gave Sesshoumaru a lopsided grin.

"Yes I'll leave this up to you Athrun." Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his hair. "This can't be good."

"Great now it's time for my next plan!" Athrun smiled an left Sesshoumaru's office.

Kagome was just getting out of the shower when she heard someone knocking on her front door. "Who could that be at this time of the night? I'm coming please hold on." She called out. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Athrun.

"Athrun what are you doing here?" she was so shocked this was all she could say to him.

"Hi Miss Kagome I thought I would come by and see how your doing without us I your life." He looked at her his eyes opened wide with shock. "Oh I'm sorry were you in the bath?" he blushed.

"Yes" she pulled her robe tightly around herself

"Do you want me to leave?" He stepped back away from the door.

"No come in. she opened the door wider to let him in. "Have a seat I'm going to change."

Athrun sat down how was he going to set his plan started this was a good stare she did let him inside the house. Then her thought of a good way to start it Rin-Chan's cold he knew that she liked Rin so…

"Hey Athrun you know I should be mad at you too." Kagome stuck her head out of her bedroom door.

"Why? What have I done?" he looked over his shoulder.

"InuYasha showed up here."

"Oh did he now."

"I should pop you one for telling where I live." She held her fist up at him

Athrun held up his hands. "Ok kagome I did call him but I didn't tell to come see you." He put his hands down "Kagome the reason I came her is to ask you if you can come to the house in the morning to visit Rin." He looked up at her.

"I don't think I can do that Athrun." She sat down across from him

"Kagome Rin-Chan caught a really bad cold and we almost lost her." Athrun put his head down.

"What! Is she ok?' kagome was worried about her.

"Yes for now." He put a fake smile on for her. "God I hope this works." He thought to himself.

"Athrun can you take me there now?" kagome was already at the door

"Kagome you know Sesshoumaru will be home right now but if you wait until tomorrow I can make sure he's not there."

"Athrun I don't care about that right now." She was out the door

"I guess this plan is going to work.

When they reached the Tashio house kagome was surprised to see Sesshoumaru waiting outside for them.

"Athrun my father…." Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw kagome in the passenger seat of Athrun's car.

"Sessho what's wrong with your father?" Athrun asked as he got out of the car

Sesshoumaru looked away from kagome "My father wants to see me right now so I was wondering if you can keep an eye on Rin for me until I get back." Sesshoumaru leaned closer to Athrun and Whispered "why did you bring her here?"

"I told her about Rin's cold and she wanted to come and see her." Athrun whispered and scratched his head.

"That's good. Sesshoumaru rubbed his chin. Well I got to get going I'll try to get back soon." He jumped into his car and was gone.

"So what happened to his father?'

"I don't know sometimes his father calls and just wants to see him." Athrun looked at kagome was she worried about sessho's father he shook his head no that can't be.

"Oh I thought something happened."

Athrun smiled she was worried. "Lets go inside Rin will be happy to see you." He grabber her hand and pulled her inside.

When Sesshoumaru reached his father's house he was a little worried. "What could father want at this time of the night?" he got out of his car and looked up at the wide stair's that lead to the front door. He reached out his hand to ring the door bell. After a couple of minutes he heard someone coming to the door. When the door opened Bridgette Less opened the door for him. Bridgette was Sesshoumaru's fathers house keeper.

"Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru its you. You haven't been home in a long time its nice to see you." Bridgette was in her mid 60's and very mother-ish. Sesshoumaru smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello Bridgette, Yes it has been a long time."

"So my lord are you here to see your father?" she asked

"Yes is he in?"

"Yes my lord he's in his office with Lord InuYasha. Follow me I'll take you there."

Sesshoumaru fallowed to his father's office. Bridgette knocked on the door but no one answered the door "My Lord I think something might be wrong? I know they are in there I just brought them some tea." She had a frown on her face.

Sesshoumaru looked at her "Stay over there." He pointed a little further down the hall.

He backed up a little and ran straight into the door with his shoulder the door gave just a little. "Father InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru slammed his shoulder into the door again. The door flew open Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide at what he saw inside the room.

His father was holding InuYasha by the neck and blood was running down his arm.

"Father!" Sesshoumaru garbed his father from behind InuYasha fell to the floor.

"Father why are you doing this?" Sesshoumaru pushed his father away from InuYasha's body.

"This good for nothing Son of mine just told me that he's not going to take over the company just like you."

Sesshoumaru let go of his father and backed away from him.

"Does his not wanting to take over for me have anything to do with you?" he turned to look his eldest son in the eyes.

"Yes yes it does." Sesshoumaru leaned down to check on InuYasha. He had a broken arm and several cuts on his face, arms and chest. When Sesshoumaru looked around his fathers office he saw that there was broken glass everywhere and also some of the furniture was broken too.

"Father is Mr. Shindo here?" Sesshoumaru looked up at his father.

"Yes he is Sesshoumaru." Lord Tashio looked down at his youngest son.

Sesshoumaru got up and went to the door. He looked down the hall to see if Bridgette was still there. "Bridgette could you please see if Mr. Shindo will come here Please Oh wait a minute tell him to bring his medical bag too."

"Yes My Lord." She was off in a flash.

When Sesshoumaru went back inside he saw his father kneeled down next to InuYasha. Lord Tashio was moving hair away from his face.

"Father I know this might not be the right time to say this but did you ever think that we don't want to take over you company for you." He walked closer to his father

"I never thought that neither one of you would not want to take over for me. I've worked so hard to leave this to the both of you." Lord Tashio stood up "I guess I'll have to keep it."

"Father."

"He told me that you sold him part of your company. I just hope that the two of you can work together. Lord Tashio walked away from both of his son's. "I'll be in my room when Mr. Shindo is done with him he left the room.

"Well My Lord it look like your brother is going to be ok.

"Good can you inform my father of InuYasha's condition? I'm going home now I've been gone from my daughter long enough. Good night Mr. Shindo."

"Good night My Lord." Sesshoumaru was out of his father's house in a flash. When he reached his house it was all dark inside. "Damn I hope I didn't miss her." Sesshoumaru thought to himself. As he walked thorough the main door he noticed the living room light still on he smiled a little. When he saw who was on the couch he wanted to laugh he sat down on the arm of the couch "Hey you wake up." Sesshoumaru punched Athrun on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Come on Sessho don't do that." Athrun sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

"So how was Kagome's visit with Rin?"

"I think it might have made her feel better." Athrun said with a smile

Sesshoumaru looked down at his feet. "That's good. How long did she sat?"

Athrun tried to stop his yawn. "She's still here. Athrun looked at Sesshoumaru to see what he was going to do but stopped when he saw the blood on his shirt. "Sessho what happened why is there blood on you?"

"Oh this my father was in the act of killing my brother when I got to the house." Sesshoumaru pulled at the dirty shirt. "So Athrun where is kagome?"

Athrun rubbed his eyes. "She's with Rin she wouldn't let her go And when I went in she was sleeping with Rin."

"I think I'll go check on them." Sesshoumaru started to walk out of the living room

"I would think about taking a shower if I were you. Athrun said this as he laid back down on the couch. "you don't want to worry those two girls if they wake up and see all that blood on you."

"Yeah I guess your right."

While Sesshoumaru was in the shower he thought that this might be a good time to talk to kagome. About all the things that he said to her and how he was starting to feel about her. And he was also going to tell her about Kimberly.

After putting on a pair of loosing fitting jeans and a t-shirt he went into Rin's room. Rin was asleep in kagome's arms he loved the way they looked together. He walked up to the bed.

"Kagome" he called out her name

"Kagome."

Was this a dream or was he really calling to her. She loved the way his voice sounded when he said her name. "Oh just keep letting me sleep if this is just a dream." She though

"Kagome please wake up." Sesshoumaru started to stroke her hair

"Sesshoumaru." She looked up at him and smiled

"Wow I think that is the first time you called me by my first name." He let out a little chuckle.

Kagome sat up "I'm sorry Mr.Tashio. I'll be going now it's just that Rin didn't want me to leave her " she started to get out of bed with Rin

"No it's ok. I'm glad that your still here I wanted to talk to you." He helped kagome tuck Rin back in bed.

"Come with me please." Sesshoumaru held out his hand to her. She took his hand

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

Kagome was a little surprised to see that his room was right across the hall from Rin's

"Have a seat." He pointed to the bed.

"I'm ok right here." She waked to the window.

"Well I thought we could talk. He sat down on the foot of the bed. I just wanted to tell you that when I was mad I might have said something's to you that weren't right."

Kagome turned to look out the window her heart was pounding.

"I know that you hand nothing to do with my brother trying to take over my company."

Sesshoumaru laid down and put his arms behind his head. "It's just that sometimes my father tries to get me to come back to his company. And the fact that you just happen to know InuYasha kind of pushed me over the edge" he turned his head to look at kagome.

When she didn't look at him he looked at the ceiling "He showed up here the other day. And told me that if I hurt you he was going to kill me."

"Hahaha! I guess he can still tell a good joke." She put her head against the window she felt the tears gathering in her eye's.

"But now me and him are going to be working together. You know when my wife was alive she was always trying to get me and InuYasha to be closer brothers. But when the accident happened it just drove us more apart." Sesshoumaru sat up and ran a hand across his forehead.

"And what accident would that be." kagome turned her head to look at him

"I was working for my father at the time and Kimberly had gone home to visit her parents in California. She called me to pick her up at the airport but I couldn't make it so I asked InuYasha to pick her up for me. He got up and walked to the fireplace that was in his room. It was raining that day and Inu lost control of the car and Kimberly died and Inu Lived. After that I had so much hate for my father and InuYasha.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So when I said InuYasha's name you thought that I was trying to get close to you so that I could hurt you?" she pressed her cheek into his back

"Yes." he put his head down and rested his chin on his chest

"And how do you feel now?" she asked and pulled away from him

"If you must know I fell like shit." He turned around to look at her

"Good. She smiled and took a couple of steps away from him. "Now you know how I felt when you said all those hurtful things to me."

"Yeah but when I tried to apologies you wouldn't hear anything from me." He started to move closer to her.

"I think that's just what you needed." She turned to look out he window again

"And now you will hear what I have to say to you Kagome. He garbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to look at him. I've fallen in love with you do you think you can love me. He put his hand to her cheek.

"The question is do you think you can handle this kind of change in you life Sesshoumaru?" she ran her hands up his chest

"Yes I think I can." He leaned down and kissed her.

Meanwhile downstairs……..

"Hey Athrun do you think Father is going to be happier now?" Rin asked him as the sat at the kitchen table eating ice cream.

"Yes Rin-Chan I think your father will be happy with Kagome in his Life." Athrun looked down at the puppy that was eating ice cream too. "Thanks to you Fluffy." He reached down and patted him on the head. "Thanks to you."

The End

Hey everyone thanks for waiting for this chapter hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who sent in a review.


End file.
